The Huntress: Black and Blue
by QueenKat666
Summary: Sophia Queen had been shipwrecked with her twin brother. Now five years later she is back in Starling City forever changed with a mission and a broken heart but can a secret betrayal save her? AU; Slade/OC; Not for Laurel fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sophia Queen had been shipwrecked with her twin brother. Now five years later she is back in Starling City forever changed with a mission and a broken heart but can a secret betrayal save her? AU; Slade/OC; Not for Laurel fans.

This is different from my other Sophia Queen story. In that one Sophia had not been on the yacht and was paired with Tommy. In this one she was and she is paired with Slade. In this story Slade will not be evil or bat shit crazy. Things are going to be changed from canon which is why it is AU. It is not for Laurel fans either.

Sophia – Dianna Agron

* * *

**One**

Sophia could see the looks that her twin was giving her but she did not care and instead ignored them. She had spent five years in hell and the only bright spot had been him but he was gone now and all she had left of him was the shirts he had worn which she was keeping. She saw Oliver look back over the city while she put the black shirt that was too big for her on and lay on the bed with her eyes closed listening to the conversation her mother and the doctor were having.

"Twenty percent of Oliver's body is covered in scars, he has burns and about twelve fractures that didn't heal properly," the doctor said softly like he didn't want them to hear but both of them had been trained to hear just about anything.

"What about Sophia?" her mother's voice asked sounding like she wanted to cry.

"Again twenty percent of her body is covered in scars but she only has six fractures that didn't heal properly and burns on her body," the doctor said, "Also it seems she suffered a miscarriage."

Sophia curled up hearing that as she remembered the day she had lost her child and wanted to cry. The child had been the only thing she had left of him and she had lost that as well. She was sure her mother wanted to ask questions and could only hope that she didn't. The only thing that helped her survive the loss was her twin brother otherwise she would have died. The door opened and she heard the heels her mother was wearing click on the floor.

"Oliver," she said softly her voice gentle.

"Mom," he whispered to her and she could feel her twin's uneasiness knowing he had probably been touched.

"Sophia," her mother's voice called out heels clicking once again as the young woman opened her green eyes to find those of her mother and saw the pity in them which she hated.

"Hi," she said softly not wanting to be hugged but also wanting comfort.

"My babies," Moira Queen said sounding broken.

Sophia sighed letting her mother run a hand through her hair in comfort and while she had missed her family there was nothing that could take away the ache she felt at losing the man she had loved and her child. She planned to help her brother with the mission and just hoped that along the way that her broken heart would heal.

~The Huntress: Black and Blue~

Sophia shared a look with her twin not believing for a second that this man was just an old business partner of their father's. Both of them could see the familiarity he had to the house but instead they focused on greeting Raisa. She listened not really paying attention or caring about anything. Sophia felt no reason to live anymore only going along with things because she felt she had to for her twin brother but she had lost too much. She turned to the staircase hoping to make an escape but stopped when she saw her little sister smiling at how much she had grown up. She felt Oliver come to stand beside her a hand on her back in comfort as their little sister flew down the stairs into hugging them both.

"I knew you guys were alive," she said an arm wrapped around their necks.

"I missed you Speedy," Sophia whispered using the old nickname and while the statement was true she knew just like Oliver did that her heart was not home but with him.

"You were always with us," Oliver said wrapping an arm around their little sister.

Sophia sighed hating feeling like this but she missed him and everyone was acting like it could be fixed with the snap of their fingers but it couldn't. She felt relieved when she could finally escape to her room with her bag and be alone with her memories.

~The Huntress: Black and Blue~

_The storm rocked the yacht and she stood with her father hoping not to get sick. She felt him wrap his arm around her and smiled at him leaning her head against his shoulder. She looked up when she saw her twin brother come out of the room a concerned look on his face. They could always feel when something was truly wrong with the other and she wanted to roll her eyes because Oliver was being a dumbass but then again she had never liked Laurel._

"_Are you okay Sophia?" he asked her concerned._

"_Oh don't worry about me twin. You are the one that is in trouble," she said with a smirk and then Sara came out of the room her blonde hair down and she was only wearing robe to cover herself._

"_Hey Ollie do you know where the bottle opener is?" the younger Lance girl asked him._

_Sophia watched him walk away with Sara after having been told off by her father and rolled her eyes. She saw the stern look come her way and shrugged it off because her twin was being a dumbass and she wasn't going to make excuses for him._

Sophia looked at the picture over her twin's shoulder of them with their father and felt sad at having lost him. She sighed leaning her head against his and taking the comfort he offered to her. The door opened and they turned to see Tommy Merlyn, their best friend, walk through a smile on his face.

"What did I tell you guys? Yachts suck," he said by way of greeting.

"Tommy Merlyn I missed you," she told him with a dead look in her green eyes as she hugged him.

The look her twin sent her told her that he knew that she felt dead inside. It was funny that her twin could tell but no one else could. Sophia wondered if maybe they could but refused to do anything because they wanted her the way she was before surviving hell and that wasn't possible. She had lost too much but instead of saying that she put a fake smile on her face decided to enjoy dinner as best she could.

~The Huntress: Black and Blue~

_Sophia was on the staircase when she felt the rocking of the yacht and felt it shaking. She fell trying to get her bearings knowing that something was wrong but she didn't know what exactly. She felt a hand pull her up and looked into her father's eyes._

"_Get into the life raft. I'm going to see if I can get everybody," her father ordered._

_Sophia didn't question him as she flew up the stairs onto the deck. She was smart for a reason and quickly found the first of two life rafts. She had opened the first getting ready to open the second when a strong wind came knocking the open life raft into the sea. She screamed as she was flung over the railing into the water. She hit her head on the railing and then hit the life raft which was close enough to catch her. Sophia felt her eyes close without her consent and felt darkness consume her along with the fear of what was to come._

Sophia gasped as she sat up from the floor and cried remembering the last time she had seen her father. She put her head in her hands wishing that he was here to wrap his strong arms around her and make everything better but he wasn't and now she had to live a life without him. She didn't know if she could do it but she had promised to try so that is what she was going to do.

~The Huntress: Black and Blue~

Sophia sat on her bed wearing light blue skinny jeans with combat boots, his black tank top, a black zip up hoodie and the scarf that belonged to him or keffiyeh as he had called it. She grabbed her black leather jacket and turned to find her twin brother in the doorway giving her a knowing look.

"This isn't going to bring him back," he told her like he understood but he didn't because he wasn't really in love with Sara when she had died and he hadn't lost a child.

"Nothing will take away what happened to me despite what you think and don't you dare tell me how to grieve Oliver," Sophia told him knowing she was being cold.

"I know that this pain you feel is so great that all you want to do is die but know this. You are not alone and you are loved," he swore to her leaving her to her grief knowing that the black was meant in honor of the man she loved.

~The Huntress: Black and Blue~

In another country a man with dark hair and dark eyes sat in a bar grieving for the woman he loved. His angel was gone and there was nothing to take away the pain he felt not after everything. He had already lost so much with the death of his son Joe but she had given hope in a world of hell and she was gone from the world. He looked up at the television and nearly dropped his drink in shock at what he saw.

"Breaking news today in Starling City. Five years ago billionaire Robert Queen and his two children, Sophia and Oliver Queen were thought to have died in a shipwreck off the coast of China. Today we can confirm that Oliver and Sophia Queen are alive and well."

It couldn't be possible because they had shown him proof that she had died. He growled as he realized that the government he found for and that bitch from ARGUS had lied to him. His angel, Sophia, was alive and he was going to find her because he couldn't live another day without her. Slade Wilson was going home to his heart and damn anyone who got in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

_Sophia groaned as the sun shined in her eyes and her head hurt. The last thing she remembered was the storm causing them to bring out the life rafts and then she had been blown back hitting her head. She saw that she was in the life raft alone on a rocky shore and nearly sobbed. She refused to believe her twin was dead because it felt like there was something out there missing and she would know if he was dead. She sat up crawling her way out the raft and trying not to puke as she found herself on an island. It was like something out of that movie Cast Away only worse. Looking ahead she saw woods ahead and wondered what she should do. She knew that she couldn't stay here but she also knew that going into woods alone was not a good idea. _

"_Fuck it I'm in pain and going to die anyway," she mumbled under her breath. _

_Decision made she started her trek into the woods feeling cold. She was thankful that she had been wearing actual clothes though and her boots otherwise it could have been worse. After a while she froze because she thought she heard footsteps but then decided that it was just her imagining things. She felt arms grab her and screamed struggling in the hold. She groaned as she was thrown to the ground and found herself surrounded by three men._

"_We need to take her to Fyers," the tallest man said._

"_We shouldn't even be this far out," another one said._

"_I say we have some fun then kill her," the last one said his voice cold._

"_Fine but make it quick," the tallest one ordered._

_Sophia didn't care how much hope was lost she was not going to let herself be raped or go down without a fight. She crawled backwards trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall knowing she was outnumbered. She turned to stand up and run only to find herself thrown to the ground once again. She screamed and struggled as she was turned onto her back and met with a masked man holding her down. His hands wondered down to start to unzip her jacket and it scared her that he didn't seem to care how loud she screamed. The man gave up on her jacket and pulled out a knife making her more scared. She turned her head struggling and saw a big rock to the side. Sophia took a chance and grabbed it swinging with all her strength connecting with the man's head._

_She stood only to find herself grabbed once again and this time thrown against the tree her back hitting and falling to the ground. One of the men grabbed her picking her up with one hand wrapped around her throat holding her against the tree while the other held a knife. She kicked out at him knowing she made contact but it was like that didn't matter. Sophia felt dark spots dance in her vision as the oxygen to her brain was cut off and she saw the knife moving. Suddenly the hand was taken away and she fell to the ground gasping on the ground as she tried to figure out what was happening. She looked up shocked even more when she found a man holding a sword standing over her with dark eyes and then she knew no more. _

Memories of the day she had first met Slade Wilson haunted Sophia but she held onto them because it was all she had of him. He had stolen her heart in a way no man had before and then he had died taking it with her leaving behind a piece of himself only she had lost that as well. She gave her twin a look once the police left because revealing themselves had not been a part of them plan. She watched him walk away and saw Tommy's knowing look making her suspicious that he might know something.

"You need to be careful twin," she said coldly following him.

"I had to improvise," he told her coming into the study and sitting down at the desk.

"Tommy suspects something Oliver. He isn't the same dumb playboy that he was when we died," Sophia said leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

Oliver looked at his twin and felt his heart break into a million pieces. He could feel her pain like she could feel his and he wished he could take it away. Slade's death had broken her but she kept going for her child only to have that taken from her as well. He suspected the only reason that she was still going on was for him and it hurt to see the dead look in her eyes that use to be so filled with life and love. He wished that Slade would come back and heal his sister but it wasn't possible and he wondered how long it would before Sophia was lost completely to everyone.

"Stop analyzing how to fix me twin," Sophia said knowing the look in his eyes, "I have lost too much to be fixed. Unless you can bring Slade back from the dead nothing will change and I will stay dead on the inside. We have a mission, one I really don't care about anymore so let's focus on that."

"This city needs saving," Oliver told her with a sigh hating the coldness he heard.

"This city hasn't given me anything. The world has taken away the man I love and my child. What did they do to deserve to be saved and happy? Nothing that's what. I survived five years of hell and I have nothing so don't tell me what they deserve," Sophia yelled tired of hearing it.

Sophia stormed out freezing at the horrified expression on her mother's face. She wondered how much the older woman had heard and didn't do anything to stop the tears that fell. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath knowing that something had been heard.

"I heard yelling I came to see if everything was okay," Moira said her heart breaking, "You weren't alone on that island. I knew I mean the scars couldn't have been self inflicted. When I heard you had a miscarriage I had thought that you had been raped but that wasn't the case. You lost someone you loved and then you lost a child."

"Sophia is dead mother and she's never coming back," the young woman told her mother walking away before anything else could be said.

Sophia Queen had changed from the island into a stronger woman, a fighter and a survivor. The death of her soul mate and her child killed whatever was left of Sophia leaving behind a shell. Now she had one goal and that was to help her twin. She was no longer Sophia Queen but she was now the Huntress and damn anyone who got in her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Sophia stood to the back of the club a drink in her hand and trying not to be angry at her brother for excluding her tonight. He had claimed it was because he thought they should wait to reveal another vigilante until later but she knew it was because he was afraid that the coldness in her heart would end in disaster. She was mostly hurt because it felt like her brother didn't trust her and the way that their new bodyguard, John Diggle, was looking at them in suspicion did not help. Her mood wasn't improved when Quentin Lance came through shouting at her brother acting like he was higher than thou.

"What happened to you guys?" Tommy demanded coming up to her giving her a look.

"A lot of things happened Tommy," Sophia said with a sigh.

"You know you guys aren't the only ones that changed. I'm not as stupid as Oliver and you seem to think," Tommy told her putting a hand on her shoulder, "I see the look in your eyes Sophia. I've only seen that look once and it was on my father. I don't know what you lost but you are my friend and you're not as alone as you think."

"The problem Tommy is that I am. I've lost everything and unless you can bring him back from the dead there is nothing that can fix me," she said sounding as broken as she felt.

Sophia knew that she had revealed too much to her friend but she didn't care and she didn't stick around to see his reaction. She felt naked without anything of his on her and wished that her twin hadn't convinced her to go without them. She knew he was trying to help but he couldn't and he needed to stop trying to save her because nothing was going to save her not as long as he was dead. Little did she know that he wasn't as dead as she thought?

~The Huntress: Black and Blue~

Slade growled at the woman in front of him trying to get out of the cuffs. She had already made him believe that Sophia was dead once and now she was standing here stopping him from getting home to his angel. She smirked coldly at him and if it wasn't for the cuffs him he would jump across the table and strangle her.

"Mr. Wilson you are trying to ruin everything I have done," the woman said her arms crossed.

"You made me believe she was dead and took her away from me," he growled at her struggling against the cuffs.

"Making her believe that you were dead was not the only thing that I did to her but that isn't for you to know," the woman said nodding her head.

Slade growled knowing that one way or another he was going to get out of here and he was going to kill Amanda Waller no matter what it took. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late for him to get to his angel and that she would still love him when he found her. Little did he know that he had help coming very soon?

~The Huntress: Black and Blue~

Moira stood in front of Malcolm Merlyn and she was afraid but she had to do this. Her daughter was broken and as much as she wanted to take Sophia in her arms she knew that she was not the one that could fix this. Malcolm had friends in high places though and he could find out just about anything for the right price.

"Moira it is always lovely to see you," he greeted her kissing her cheek but they both knew she wasn't here just for the hell of it.

"I need your help," Moira told him hating that she had to say it.

"How about you tell me what you want and I decide if I will do it?" he suggested instead.

"You sentenced my children to five years of hell on that island. They weren't alone and my daughter fell in love. I need you to find him because she says he's dead but we both know that sometimes the dead don't stay dead," Moira said straightening her back prepared to pay the price, "You owe her this."

Malcolm was intrigued to say the least because Moira had made her displeasure of him known very well and she would not be here talking with him unless it was important. He had suspected that the island wasn't as deserted as the Queen twins made it sound but he had no proof other than the fact that one could not get that many scars by themselves. He nodded his head at her deciding that he would think of some price for her to pay later but agreeing to do it nonetheless. Little did he know what he would find and just how much trouble it would bring to him?

~The Huntress: Black and Blue~

Sophia looked up when there was a knock on her door and she heard her mother call through. She called out for her to come in deciding that she might as well get this over with before it festered. Sophia watched her mother sit down on her bed and give her a sad look one of understanding and Sophia felt bad for leaving things tense between them because if anyone understood what she was going through it was her mother.

"How did you meet him?" she asked.

"I had washed up on shore and I started hiking through the woods have in pain because I hit my head and half not knowing what to do," the girl recalled, "I had been jumped by bad guys that wanted to rape me and he saved me."

"That led to love," her mother said confused wanting to understand.

"It's complicated Mom. I mean the island was hell and I don't know how I would have survived without. Oliver and I would have been dead had it not been for him. I lost everything when he died. How do I even think of going on without the man I love? I can handle the loss of my child but both of them," Sophia cried begging her mother for guidance.

Sophia felt her mother wrap her arms around her and she fell into them without a second thought. While her mother offered comfort it was not enough for Sophia because she wanted Slade but now she was without him and she didn't know if she was going to be able to survive. Little did she know how wrong she was?


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Sophia swung the poles aiming at the makeshift target she had set up in the new hideout beneath her father's old warehouse. She was so angry and it consumed her no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Her mother tried to help but despite knowing that her mother understood it did nothing to stop the way she felt. She heard footsteps but knew instinctively who it was so she continued growing angrier until she took one final swing and broke the practice dummy.

"That won't help," her brother said acting like he was above her and it was starting to piss her off.

"You know Oliver I'm tired of listening to you. You stand there and act like I'm the only one that's angry but I'm not. You're angry and it consumes you but the difference is that you didn't lose a child nor did you lose the person you love. Laurel is alive and granted she doesn't like you but she still breathes. I don't have the same luxury," she told her twin turning a glare onto him seeing his wince.

"The list helps," he tried to tell her.

"The list is an excuse for you to be angry and justified about it. Our father wasn't some saint that you seem to make him out to be. He cheated repeatedly on our mother and despite all of that she loved him. I love him and he's gone. I am angry and nothing anyone does will fix it. I lost the man I love and my child so yes Oliver I am angry," Sophia yelled feeling like she was ready to break down once again but she refused to do it in front of her twin.

Oliver watched his twin sister walk out of the basement and sighed knowing that she was right in a way. The list was his mission to honor his father but he was angry and broken yet he pushed at Sophia for feeling the same way over the loss of the man she loved and her child. He closed his eyes praying to whatever deity existed that his sister didn't completely lose it because he did not like the look in her eyes.

~Huntress: Black and Blue~

Sophia felt comforted wearing the keyiff that he had given her and wrapped her jacket closer around her trying to keep the cold away. She came to the bridge overlooking the water because big bodies of water reminded her of the island and the island reminded her of Slade. Another memory of him came to her mind and she let it wash over her taking comfort in the memories she had.

_Sophia came to feeling like she had been drugged or hit on the head multiple times. She was lying on a cold hard floor but she tensed when she went to move her hands and felt that her hands were tied. She tried not to freak out but she also didn't want to die. She opened her eyes and found herself in what looked like a plane which was just the highlight of her life right now. _

"_I was making bets on how long it would take you to wake up," a voice called out startling her and she jumped because it sounded close._

_Sophia refused to say a word instead turning to face the man giving him a glare but he only seemed to be amused by her. She sat up ignoring his snort at her struggle and hurried to move back only stopping when she hit a wall and couldn't go any further. The man was attractive with his dark eyes, muscular frame and smirk but given the circumstances she wasn't going to be doing much more than think that. _

"_Stay the hell away from me," she yelled when he started to walk closer._

"_If I wanted to kill you little girl I wouldn't have saved you from those mercenaries," he told her with a growl to his voice sending shivers down her back._

"_Mercenaries?" she asked stuck on that for some reason like her brain couldn't process much more. _

"_I ask the questions for now darling," he told her a knife in his hand as he crouched down to her level._

"_I have a name you jackass and it's Sophia," she screamed in frustration putting her hands up to push his hands away though she could see that the only reason it worked is because he let her push him._

"_Who are you Sophia and what the hell are you doing on Lian Yu?" he asked her._

Sophia heard footsteps approaching and tensed though she tried not to show her surprise and turned her head surprised to see Malcolm Merlyn standing before her. She looked into his dark blue eyes and saw something akin to the same thing that she sometimes saw in her own eyes when she looked into the mirror. She shouldn't have been surprised since his own wife had been murdered in cold blood with no one to help her though the thing that surprised her was the way he looked at her in sympathy.

"Mr. Merlyn," she greeted trying to sound cheerful but her eyes didn't match the happiness in her voice.

"Come now Sophia I think after all this time you can call me Malcolm," he told her turning to face the water.

"I highly doubt that someone as powerful as you came here and we met on coincidence so why don't you just tell me what you want?" she asked knowing he wanted something.

"There's a story I want to tell you and once I'm done I want you to make a decision because I think that I can help you," Malcolm said wanting her to agree because while he wanted to help her he also wanted a prodigy and she seemed as good as any.

Sophia listened to the sound of his voice and looked into his eyes. She saw something that made her want to listen and it was not like she had much to live for anymore. She followed him to his car surprised when he let her walk behind him though there was something about his stance that sent off warning bells in her mind. She had a feeling that whatever she learned it was going to change her whole life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Sophia followed him to his office confused when he locked the door and pressed his palm on something by his desk making the wall move. She narrowed her eyes watchful as she realized it was a secret room and she moved to keep all the exits in sight never having her back to him. She saw his smirk and knew that despite the fact that this man was Tommy's father and her mother's best friend he was dangerous and deadly.

"If I wanted you dead Sophia I would have killed you already," he told her amused but just as watchful because the League had taught him an important lesson; never underestimate anybody.

"I trust my gut and my gut tells me you're dangerous but that you won't kill me yet anyway," she said her green eyes cold as she stepped forward to stand beside him in front of the now open doorway.

"The island changed you," he observed seeing the reason that Moira had come to him but wondering just how far he could push her before it became too much.

Sophia turned to the room and cursed in Russian when she saw the get up. She had heard stories about the League of Assassins and was shown pictures of the outfit that they wore by Slade right before he died but she didn't think it to be true nor did she expect to find proof standing in front of her.

"The League of Assassins isn't a myth," she whispered shocked something she didn't think could happen.

"I'm surprised you know about them," he said closing the door and examining the woman in front of him.

"Right before he died he told me about the League but didn't say much about them except the outfits they wore and the fact that they were assassins as old as time," Sophia said flinching when she thought of Slade trying not to let the memories overwhelm him.

"Your mother came to me asking for my help. She suspected that maybe this man that you love wasn't dead. I did some digging and there are a few things that don't add up including the death of your son," he told her wanting to see her reaction.

Sophia couldn't help the anger that flared up in her wanting to swing at him for even daring to mention either of them. She held back instead taking a deep breath remembering what Slade told her. He always uses to tell her that she couldn't let her emotions cloud her judgment or any moves she made against an enemy. There were times when that philosophy had been a struggle on the island and when they were with Argus but she chose to honor his memory but following that advice no matter how much she didn't want too.

"What right do you have to talk about them or bring it up?" she asked keeping her voice cold and her face the same though it was a struggle.

"I have a right since I am a man that can help you. I have the resources necessary to help you take down Amanda Waller and find out the truth of what happened but that all depends on you and what you are willing to do to make all of that happen," he said moving slightly to find her still looking at the hidden door.

Sophia didn't move thinking through things as she processed everything. She could hear the truth in his voice though there was always the possibility that he was telling the truth. She turned to look again into dark blue eyes that reminded her of Tommy and Thea though the last one didn't make much sense and saw that he seemed to be telling the truth.

"I don't have anything to lose by agreeing," she said knowing he would understand her answer.

"Let's begin," he told her a smirk on his face.

Malcolm would find out about what happened to her because as cold as he was and methodical he also did not think it was right to do what it seemed this Amanda Waller had done. She had taken a newborn child and either killed it or made it seem like the child was dead. It was heartbreaking to see what happened to someone when they lost the person the loved most but to lose a child as well was something no one wanted to see. He had regretted killing Robert when he thought that Oliver and Sophia had died with him but he sensed that Sophia did not think of those five years as something horrible but instead something to be thankful for. He was intrigued to find out more and see what kind of prodigy she turned out to be.

~Huntress: Black and Blue~

Slade couldn't believe that he found himself here once again. He could feel it in his bones and closed his eyes. He was back on Lian Yu in a prison made and guarded by Argus soldiers. This shouldn't surprise him considering that Fyers had been all on Amanda Waller but still it seemed that bitch kept coming up with ways to ruin his life. He ignored the many guards but when he heard what sounded like a cry of a child he opened them curious and wondering if he was imagining things. Slade moved to the bars and looked to see guards hurrying to close a secure door further down barely in the line of his sight.

"Move back or I will make you," a guard told him suddenly in his face.

"Make my day asshole," he growled.

Slade figured that he didn't have anything left to lose so he wrapped his hand around the man's throat and slammed his head against the bars satisfied when he saw that he had broken the man's nose. He moved back quickly to the bed and sat down with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. He knew that he was on to something and that those cries had to mean something if the guards wanted to keep it hidden. He closed his eyes forming a plan in his head to get out of this cell and find out what was going on in there knowing in his gut that it was important and that it could get him out of this hell hole once again and back to her arms. Slade dreamed of the day that he was with his angel and once that day came he was never letting go of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Slade closed his eyes trying to remember the way her blue-green eyes looked in the sun and the fire in those eyes. He could never forget her no matter how hard he tried and it hurt that he had believed so easily that she was dead but it was very convincing. The thirty eight year old man remembered very few times that he had cried and it amounted to a handful. The first time had been when his first wife had gone insane and killed his son Joseph. The second time had been on the island a year after Sophia had changed his whole life when he had thought he had lost her and the third was when Argus made him believe she was dead. Her image haunted him but he always held onto it despite the pain it caused him because he loved her with every fiber of his being. He felt sleep consume him as he remembered more of his time on the island with her, specifically the very first year after he had saved her from mercenaries.

"_Lian Yu?" she asked looking at him confused and it made him pause._

_Slade had come here on a mission to rescue Yao Fei only for it to turn into a shit fest when a man he thought that he could trust turned on him leaving him for dead. After everything he had been through he didn't trust easily so finding a girl about to be raped made him suspicious. He saw the anger in her blue-green eyes and had to admire the fire there just like he had to ignore the fact that he wanted to get lost in them. _

"_I am not going to be tricked by a pretty thing like you despite what Fyers thinks so I would just talk," he warned her sharpening his katana. _

"_I don't know anything!" she yelled surprising him and he smirked listening to her rant on. "I know that I was on a yacht with my twin brother and my father only for a storm to hit and the fucking boat to explode. The only reason I was there was because my dad was trying to get me to take over his company. I know that I am stranded on some stupid island and I was almost raped only to know be interrogated by an asshole."_

_Slade opened his mouth to say something when the girl surprised him by jumping up a piece of glass in her hand and swung at him. He was able to grab her arm and knock the glass away feeling stupid for not checking her because he had been deceived by her looks. He knew in that moment that not only was she not working with Fyers but she had a fire in her that would help to survive this island. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her body trying to stop her and groaned at the way her curves felt against him knowing it was going to be a long life on the island if she stuck around._

~The Huntress: Black and Blue~

Sophia shook her head tears escaping her eyes as she remembered that day knowing he had not been the only one affected. The fact that he had been able to restrain himself for so long and it just made him that much more attractive in her eyes. His life had not been easy and when he had cried one night revealing to her the truth about his son it had changed everything. She stood looking over the property seeing that Thea and Oliver were talking by the graves when she heard the door open. She moved to grab a sweater not wanting the scrutiny about her scars only to hear an exclamation and looked up to see Tommy's dark blue eyes.

"I knew that the island had changed you and I heard about the scars but dammit Sophia," he told her walking over to take a closer look.

"It's nothing Tommy," she tried to reassure her friend pulling the black sweater over her head.

"I'm not an idiot Sophia. I see the dead look in your eyes and the way you move. I know that you were not alone on that island just like I suspect that Oliver has a certain night time activity. You can trust me Sophia I wish you would see that," he said turning to leave a sad look on his face.

"Wait," she yelled out.

Sophia didn't know what it was that made her yell out to him but looking into his dark blue eyes she knew she could trust him. They had been close friends growing up and he had treated her like a sister. He was the man that she lost her virginity too because she was afraid of losing it to anybody else. Afterwards they had both agreed that they were better as friends but losing her virginity to him was not something she could ever regret especially since the night it happened she had almost been raped by a jackass at a party. She remembered the way that Slade had made her promise not to close down and to trust if he had died and took a chance.

"Do you have time to go somewhere with me?" she asked him.

"I don't work so of course," he answered a smirk on his face teasing her and she smiled loving that he was able to joke with her trying to make her feel better.

Sophia felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and actually felt comforted for the first time in a while. She didn't love Tommy nor was she in love with him but he helped in a way that only family could and she wished she could tell him about his father but decided that instead she would trust him with a few of her secrets.

~The Huntress: Black and Blue~

Tommy waited patiently as he looked out over the water standing beside Sophia on the bridge. In another life he could have easily fallen in love with her but she had found love in hell while he had developed something with a certain employee at Queen Consolidated. He could tell that this was a struggle so he let her be as she collected her thoughts knowing it wouldn't be a pretty story.

"When the yacht went down I got caught in the storm before hand and ended up separated from everyone else. I didn't even know that Oliver had survived or that my father was dead until later. I woke up on an island and just figured that since I was dead anyway I might as well make my way through the woods. I ran into mercenaries that tried to rape me. I was able to fight my way through some of them but then I had help. Slade Wilson saved me and man was he a jackass but I fell for him anyway. The day I lost him I thought everything had ended but I had Oliver and I had my son then my son was taken. The island was hell in everyway imaginable but it gave me him and I can't ever regret that," Sophia explained tears falling down her face.

"I'm not going to tell you that it's going to be okay because I can't possibly begin to imagine what you went through but you aren't alone," he reassured tears springing to his eyes.

"In another life Tommy Merlyn I could have easily fallen for you," she told him hugging him letting the feeling of his arms wrapping around her offer comfort and while it wasn't Slade it was enough for now.

~The Huntress: Black and Blue~

Tommy waited in the parking garage for the red bug to arrive knowing she wasn't home yet. Sophia's story had inspired him in a way to tell the girl was having a thing with how he felt. He smiled when her bug pulled up with Nsync music blaring and it reminded him of the time Sophia had dragged him their concert when they were fifteen because Oliver refused to go with her. She smiled widely at him as she stepped out of the car her heels clicking on the pavement and her ponytail swinging.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Tommy Merlyn? I mean you don't need a reason to come here because I like having you here. I mean that I like spending time with you and now I'm just going to shut up in three, two, one," Felicity Smoak rambled looking down at the ground.

"I think I like your rambling more each day," he told her cupping her face in his hands, "I really need to talk to you."

"If you are breaking up with me then just," she started her eyes wide making to step back.

"I'm not breaking up with you," he reassured pulling her back in.

Felicity Smoak was an MIT graduate with a PhD so sleeping with an attractive man who was richer than god was only something that happened in her dreams. They had only really started out because he had helped her avoid a guy that would not take no for an answer and when feelings developed, at least on her end, she had basically kept her mouth shut afraid of losing him because she knew the reputation of Tommy Merlyn. Though she had discovered that Tommy was not all his reputation had said she was still afraid because she did not want to give up the feeling of having his arms wrapped around her knowing she was falling in love and she would not change it for the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Sophia laughed as she threw Tommy on his back and he got angry. She had agreed to train her best friend when he had asked and part of her wondered once again if she should tell him about his father but it wasn't her secret to tell. She moved back helping her friend up and smirked when he had rubbed his back in pain. In all honesty he was lucky it wasn't Slade teaching him. Just the thought of him made her sad as she wanted to get lost in memories.

"I didn't think that I would be in this much pain," her friend noted.

"You're just lucky it wasn't Slade teaching you," she whispered holding onto his dog tags.

"Maybe talking about him will help," Tommy offered wanting to help his friend but not knowing how really.

Sophia tried to hold the tears back as she closed her eyes wanting to feel his arms wrap around her but it was wishful thinking. She had lost everything and she knew that Tommy was just trying to help but there wasn't any magical cure that could fix this. She put one hand on her stomach and thought back to better times, well better in the sense that Slade was alive.

_2007 Lian Yu_

Sophia grunted as she was thrown to the ground and saw the man's frustration. She was getting pissed off at him because he was getting angry at her but at the same time she felt gratitude towards him because he could have easily killed her or given up on her but instead he kept training her to survive. She didn't like the attraction she felt towards him nor did she understand but she chose to ignore it for now because she needed to survive.

"I swear girl you are helpless," he growled.

"Sorry I'm not some trained assassin or something. I went to college for business so that I could take over my father's company I didn't expect to lose my father and twin and find myself stranded on an island of death," she screamed sitting up only to gasp when he put his sword to her throat.

"You have two choices girl. The first is easy in my opinion and that is to die. The second is the harder one and that is to fight," he told her his dark eyes looked into her blue ones and it felt like he was looking into her soul, "So make the choice Sophia."

Sophia felt tears prickle her eyes as she thought about everything, the twin that she had lost, and the father that would no longer hold her in his arms to offer comfort. All of that should have been enough to send her over the edge but then she thought about something else. She thought of her mother that was mourning the death of her children and husband and her little sister who was only twelve. She looked at him defiant as she made her choice.

"I chose to live," she told him and he looked at her impressed at the choice.

_2012 Australia_

Wade shook his head not believing the information he had found. He knew that his cousin would never just abandon his family but to find out that he had been sent on a dangerous mission and then die was not something he expected. Unlike most though he knew that his cousin had survived Lian Yu and found love with a fellow survivor named Sophia Queen. Unfortunately he decided to work for ARGUS since they had blackmailed him only to die once again but Sophia lived. He knew that the choice was unorthodox but he had to keep the children safe and this was the only way.

"So dad didn't leave?" Joe asked softly looking at the ground as he clutched his giraffe.

"He went on a mission for ASIS and they thought that he was dead so after a year the declared he killed in action. Only it seems that he was stranded on Lian Yu and survived hell there for three years before ARGUS found him and blackmailed him into working for them. They threatened to have his children killed if he didn't as well as the woman he loved," Wade informed them giddy but he was usually always like that.

"Woman?" Grant asked his eyes narrowed.

"He found love with a woman who found herself stranded on the island five years ago. She was threatened by ARGUS as well and so both her and Slade worked for them before Slade was killed. She mourned him but it was discovered she was pregnant with a child only nine months later he was born but he was stillborn. After that she left ARGUS and went back to Lian Yu with her twin brother. They were rescued later on. Sophia Queen is the key and she will keep you safe," Wade declared.

"Will she be our new mum?" Joe asked making his siblings freeze.

Grant knew that his mother was a monster. She had taken them, faked their death, and abused them along with her new boyfriend. The moment that she had tried to kill them all Grant defended Rose and Joe by killing the boyfriend but she still fought. Luckily Wade had found them in time and their mother was not only imprisoned for the rest of her life but her rights were terminated as Wade took custody. The older mercenary had warned of a threat though and said that this woman was the only one that could help them. The children were skeptical though, well as least Rose and Grant were but Joe seemed to just want a mother to love him.

_2012 Starling City (two days later)_

Sophia couldn't believe what she had found out and she gripped the chair. She looked into the eyes of the man that had killed her father and sentenced both her as well as her brother to hell. She wanted to hate this man for killing her father but at the same time if it wasn't for him then she wouldn't have met Slade. She loved Slade with all her heart and soul so much that she could not regret having met him.

"I want to hate you so much because you killed my father but at the same time if I hadn't of been sentenced to hell on that island then I would not have met Slade and I would never have known the love that he gave me," Sophia declared standing up straight.

"Well I thought this would end up in a fight but it seems I was wrong. I do have a proposition for you though. I think it is high time that you start working and I know that you have a business degree," he started to say.

"I'm not being your assistant," she hissed crossing her arms.

"Of course not I was thinking something more important than that," Malcolm informed her a smirk on his face.

"What is it?" Sophia asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I was thinking that you could run one of my businesses. It's though a hedge fund and I think that you would be perfect for it," he said.

"Fine but I'm not wearing a suit and it better be a damn good job," Sophia grumbled.

The blonde left the office building as she tried to process learning about the fact that Malcolm had put a bomb on the yacht. She meant the words that she had told the older man but at the same time she was still angry. It was all confusing and it didn't help that just the mere thought of Slade made her want to curl up in a ball and die. She heard footsteps behind her but instead of stopping or increasing her pace she kept her steady pace. She stopped to check her phone and when the feet came closer to turned striking out and making her mark.

"I come in peace," the man's voice said clutching his jaw.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you following me?" she demanded keeping her guard up but there was something about his soft brown eyes that she recognized and she didn't understand it.

"I'm Wade Wilson and I'm here because my cousin may be dead but his children aren't," he spoke.

"Slade said that his children and ex-wife died. Hell he had nightmares about it on the island so stop with the bullshit," she growled out her eyes turning cold as she tried to ignore the thoughts she had of her love.

Wade whistled and she turned her head sharply when three shadows stepped out. The first was older, probably about seventeen and he had blonde hair but deep brown eyes. They were the same eyes she looked at every day of her life for three years and his facial features were much like Slade's. The girl was about fourteen, fifteen years old and while she had the facial features her eyes were blue, she was albino and her hair was white. The youngest child is what made her start to cry because he was a mini version of Slade and it was exactly what she thought her son would look like. Sophia didn't know how she was going to be able to handle this but something told she wouldn't have a choice.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I decided to rewrite chapters 8 and 9 because it felt like it was moving way too fast. I want to give Sophia some time to make a little relationships and build one with the kids. Don't worry I still plan for her to be reunited with Slade and her son just not yet and there are only two things still the same from the rewritten chapters. **

* * *

**Eight**

Sophia didn't know what to do in all honesty after being faced with his children last night. She knew what Slade would want her to do but nothing else and she was lost. Joe looked so much like him it hurt but could she really turn them away after all their so called mother had done to them. She had sent them to her place to give her time to think and now she was back at the mansion hoping to get advice from her mother.

"Sophia darling," Moira greeted excited to see her daughter giving her a hug.

"Hey mom," she said finding some comfort through her.

"And the older sister is back which means I'm gone," Thea said being her bitchy self.

"Honestly I don't know what to do with her anymore," her mother said saddened shaking her head after Thea had left.

"I'll talk to her mom see if it can't help but first I need to talk to you," Sophia said wanting to straighten her sister out.

"Of course," Moira answered concerned as she led her daughter to the couch seeing the conflict.

"First of all I want you to know that I know everything about Malcolm and he won't be threatening you again," the young woman swore surprising her mother as tears filled Moira's eyes, "The second is I need advice. Remember how I told you about Slade. What I didn't tell you is that before he was sent on the mission to Lian Yu his ex wife who was a monster made him believe his children were dead. I just found out they're not and they need me."

"But you are afraid because you miss him so much," Moira said knowingly.

"His youngest looks so much like him," she said trying to hold back the tears.

"Sophia I think that since I have not met this Slade that I can't tell you what he truly wanted but I think you need to do this. From the sounds of it they need you as much as it seems you need them and not only will they gain you in the process but a whole other family as well," her mom advised.

Moira held her daughter as she cried in her arms. She hated that her oldest was going through this, part of her hated Malcolm as well. She was afraid of him after what he had done but another part of her didn't hate him. It was extremely complicated the relationship she had with Malcolm but if he could help her child then so be it.

~The Huntress~

Sophia stopped by the new nightclub her brother and Tommy were building walking down the steps to see her twin with Diggle. She smirked at them watching as the bodyguard was taken down by her twin but she was much better than him. Diggle saw her first smiling at her before making his way up the stairs to give them some time alone.

"Good moves twin but I'm still better," she said jumping over the staircase to land gracefully.

"Yes well Slade seemed more worried about training you than anything," her twin commented with a look.

"Slade was a lot of things. Just thought I should warn you that his three children are alive and I'm taking guardianship of them," Sophia said glaring at his reaction.

"Are you sure that is wise?" He questioned concerned but knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

"I'm going to ignore that comment twin and I'm leaving now," she hissed out glaring at him because he really had to bring up her failure at protecting her own child and Oliver could go fuck himself.

~The Huntress~

Malcolm was surprised at the glare his son was giving him and knew that Sophia must have told him. Tommy on the other hand didn't know what to think about his father at the moment after so long of waiting for his love and attention.

"So I see she told you," his father said sighing.

"You mean that you abandoned me to become a master assassin or the part where you blew up the Queen's Gambit? Maybe you mean the part where you keep telling her you're going to dig into Slade's death giving her potential false hope?" Tommy yelled knocking things down off his desk.

"I would never give false hope Tommy," Malcolm said wanting to yell but restraining himself.

"Honestly I don't know anymore Dad. I needed you and you were gone. When you came back you were so cold. Do you know why I dropped out of college? Why I became this jackass playboy? It was to get your attention but it didn't work. Finally I realized it never would and thanks to an amazing girlfriend I know just how smart and capable I am. Also don't dangle any more hope in front of Sophia unless you have concrete proof," Tommy warned storming off angry not knowing he had gotten through to his father but also surprised him.

~The Huntress~

Sophia entered her apartment vaguely hearing the television talking about the vigilante sighing because her brother needed to be careful. She was met with four pairs of eyes and tried not to show anything on her face. The youngest, Joe, slowly walked up to her and gazed upon her carefully.

"If you become our new mum will you be like our old one?" He asked softly squeezing a giraffe to him making her want to kill Adelaide.

"No sweetie I'm nothing like her," she said crouching down to his level, "I remember your father telling me about this giraffe. Said he gave it to you when you were a baby and refused to let go of it."

"He talked about us even though he thought we were dead?" The girl asked from the chair a frown on her face.

"Yeah he did not everything though. It was hard for him mostly because he blamed himself for failing all of you and nothing could stop that guilt," she told them looking at all of them.

Sophia was surprised when Joe hugged her his grip strong and she stood holding him to her. She sighed wishing Slade was here but he wasn't and they needed her now. This was the least she could do for him, for these kids.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

It was hard to describe how one song could make her think of Slade, just one moment. The song came on and she could only think of him. Like I'm Gonna Lose You came on the radio while she was making breakfast and she had to sit down memories of him hitting her like a freight train. She heard footsteps and wiped her eyes before standing so she was facing the stove. Silence descended so she knew it had to be Grant the boy clearly wanting to trust her but finding it hard to after everything.

"Staring isn't going to make me disappear," she said turning to face him seeing the teen's guarded face.

"I know you aren't her despite not knowing you very well but," he paused trying to find the right words while seeming so strong.

"You know you remind me of your father," Sophia told him smiling gently, "When I met him he was so guarded. He had been betrayed by his ex wife, lost his children, was stranded on an island of purgatory and had a man he thought to be his brother betray him."

"Yet he had you," Grant said frowning looking down.

"You think he forgot you? He didn't Grant. The love between us came a little later building up but I heard him as he had nightmares calling out your name. Every time I would ask he would get angry afraid trusting another woman would end in disaster but when he did finally tell me, well I have only seen him cry twice and one of those times was when he told me about you, Joe, and Rose," she informed him setting a plate of pancakes in front of him.

Grant was shocked by the admission because the memories he had were of a strong but loving father who never cried. He liked Sophia but he was so afraid she would turn out to be just like Adelaide he didn't know what to do. The only thing he could think of doing was to take a chance knowing there must be a reason his father found love with her in a harsh world.

_Lian Yu 2007_

_Slade could hear the girl shivering trying to hide beneath her blanket so she didn't make a sound. He sighed wanting to just throw her out so he didn't have to look at her because he was starting to like her and he just didn't know if he could do that again not after what happened last time he trusted a woman. Sophia Queen though was something different and he couldn't deny that somehow she was getting under his skin. He stood quickly making his way over to her seeing the fearful look and rolled his eyes._

"_I don't rape girl but you shivering isn't helping so move over," he growled watching as she obeyed._

"_Not trying to be a bother," she whispered carefully leaning against him knowing somehow he wouldn't hurt her._

"_Sleep you have a long day of training," he ordered wrapping his arm around her as she carefully lay her head on his shoulder._

_Slade waited until finally heard her deep breathing before closing his eyes. The feel of her in his arms even got to him making him feel things he hadn't felt, well ever really. He took a deep breath letting sleep claim him because right now he couldn't deal with this._

Present Day

Slade stares at the ceiling of his cell remembering the first time he truly started to fall for Sophia Queen. It had taken weeks before admitting it to her and still for so long it had been hard for him. Somehow she got in and when he thought he lost the last thing keeping him sane he almost became something dark and dangerous. Heels clicked and he looked over seeing Waller coming to stop by his cell door.

"Don't worry soon enough you will be getting some company down here," she said a smirk on her face before leaving once again.

Slade cursed praying it was anyone but Sophia. As much as he wanted to see her again he didn't want it to be in a cell under her control. The woman loved had barely survived the first time they were under the control of ARGUS he didn't know if she would survive a second time.

~The Huntress~

After getting the kids arranged at school she headed to Queen Consolidated to a certain I.T. Department. She heard about this wonderful Felicity Smoak and now she wanted to meet the woman herself. She entered the office seeing a woman with glasses and dyed blonde hair chewing on a black pen so she knocked on the door making the other woman spin around to face her in surprise.

"Your Sophia Queen, I mean Ms. Queen um the amazingly hot friend of Tommy's. And now I'm going to shut up before I say something else embarrassing," Felicity Smoak mumbled blushing.

"I can see why Tommy liked you. Not only are you cute but you're smart as well," Sophia commented sitting down.

"What can I do for you?" She asked nervous because this was the woman who was like a sister to Tommy.

"I was thinking that you needed a friend because while I love Tommy the only other friend he has besides me is my twin and well Oliver is a little complicated at the moment. Besides anybody who can make my brother in everything but blood feel like an amazing person is a friend of mine," Sophia informed the other woman complimenting her.

Sophia saw the way that Felicity Smoak blushed looking down and playing with her hair. The woman obviously loved Tommy and the only other woman Tommy knew was Laurel and well Sophia was not about to let that woman be a friend to this girl not ever. Besides she had a feeling that Felicity Smoak was meant for great things and she was going to make sure it happened. She heard her phone ring and rolled her eyes as she answered seeing it was her mother.

"Yes mother," she answered sounding bored.

"Its Thea. I need your help with her," her mother said sounding so helpless.

"On my way," Sophia answered knowing when she saw Thea she was going to tell her exactly how it was.

"Family drama?" Felicity asked sheepishly.

"Oh most definitely. Now since I know you are a tech goddess and can easily find my number text me so we can chill some time," Sophia said smirking at the woman.

Sophia liked Felicity, her sister on the other hand was a completely different story. She hadn't said a word about how Thea was acting because she was only her sister but her mother was so desperate that it seemed it was time for her to get involved and a little hard love for the youngest Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember when I said last chapter that Slade would be getting some company well he will in this chapter.**

* * *

**Ten**

Sophia didn't know what she would find when she finally saw her sister but she sighed becoming frustrated when she saw her sister high on drugs in her bedroom scratching at her arm. She should have know that losing everything was not easy but she didn't for once think it would take this kind of toll on her. She saw the glare Thea threw at her and got ready for a fight.

"What do you want?" Thea asked crossing her arms.

"I want to help my baby sister," she said knowing she should have spent more time with Thea when she came back.

"Now you want to. You came back and I was so happy to have my sister and brother but both of you changed. I lost things too and you didn't care," the youngest Queen screamed.

"I have failed at many things Thea and I know I failed you but please remember Ollie and I spent five years in hell. Yes I found love but it didn't change what I went through or lost. I love you and I will fight for you now but you have to be willing to fight for yourself too. Come find me when you want to fight," she told her sister.

Sophia hated having to walk away but the only way her little sister would get help was if she helped herself first. She needed to be better for her family and for them all. It seemed she now had to deal with her twin as well.

~The Huntress~

Oliver punched the pole feeling so much anger and guilt. He should have done more to protect his twin, to help her instead of being hell bent on a mission from their dead father. He failed her which was why he pushed her away and now his little sister was suffering all because he couldn't let his family be hurt by his nighttime activities. Those five years taught him that he had to survive and sometimes that meant sacrificing a close relationship with those he loved.

"Do you remember the island, the day you met Slade?" His twin's voice asked and he turned to find her leaning against the stairwell.

"I had just been betrayed by Yao Fei and almost killed. He gave me a map to the plane telling me to survive instead I found Slade and then you," Oliver spoke both of them lost in memories.

_Lian Yu, Five years ago_

_Slade examined the boy in front of him knowing who he was by his eyes. Those eyes were the same as the girl that he was training, the same as the girl he was falling for. He scowled as the boy finally woke up and started to beg like a child. He wanted to gut him there and then but he decided that he would give the boy a chance for Sophia. He was surprised that the girl was even willing to stand in silence out of sight though her glare was felt. He almost laughed when the spoiled child broke his hand just to escape his bindings._

"_Well it seems like your sister you aren't a lost cause after all," he said shocking the boy._

"_Hey Ollie," Sophia said stepping into the light tears in her eyes._

"_Twin," he said hugging her._

_Both siblings so glad to be reunited that they had no clue of the true horrors on the island. Slade grunted trying to ignore the jealousy that rose in him because he could not afford to fall in love right now or ever again._

Present

Sophia smiled at her twin as he looked at her. She knew he blamed himself for so many things including what happened not to her but Shado and Sara as well. He felt so much guilt that she didn't know how she didn't see it before probably too caught in her own pain but she needed to do something to fix this.

"We need to talk and I need you to listen til the very end," she told him knowing he needed to know the truth even if Malcolm didn't like it.

"Okay," he said softly.

Oliver had known the truth could change his life but he had no idea how bad it would be. Everything he thought he knew was wrong and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His family had so much pain and darkness surrounding them it was a wonder they weren't drowning in it but he would fix this no matter what.

~The Huntress~

Thea had gone out for a walk to clear her head to contemplate what her sister told her. She cried tears falling at having felt so much pain for so long that she didn't even notice the figures following her. She his in an alley as she dialed her phone praying her sister would answer but it came to voicemail.

"Sophia I'm sorry for everything. I know I suck at being a sister but I'll be better. I'm willing to try now. I love you," she said hanging up.

Her body felt weak and her arms itched so she knew she was coming down from the high. She closed her eyes wanting one moment of peace but startled when a hand closed over her mouth. She tried screaming, tried to fight but she was weak and she knew it. She felt the needle to her neck and then she knew nothing.

~The Huntress~

Slade opened his eyes and sat up hearing footsteps coming down. All he wanted was to wrap his hands around the throat of Waller and kill her. He sneered at her smirk as the door opened and a body was dropped. A soft groan could be heard making him look down. He was surprised at who his fellow prisoner was as her frightened eyes looked around.

"Thea Dearden Queen welcome to your prison. Hopefully Lian Yu treats you better than it did your sister," Waller said waving her hand.

Slade sighed as frightened eyes turned to look upon him. She was scared and he honestly didn't blame the girl one bit. It seemed his prayer for it to be anyone but Sophia had backfired on him because now her little sister was to endure hell and he knew he had to protect her for the woman he loved no matter what.


End file.
